Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Valkyrie Profile''' (ou Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth) est le premier opus de la série Valkyrie Profile, sorti sur la PlayStation de Sony. L'Histoire narre la quête de Lenneth Valkyrja, réveillée de son profond sommeil, est chargée de recruter et de former des les âmes des valeureux guerriers tombés au combat au profit des Ases dans une guerre contre les Vanir. Sur le chemin, Lenneth apprend les histoires tragiques de personnes courageuses, et découvre qui elle est vraiment. La Valkyrie est au centre du jeu, d'ailleurs le remake de Valkyrie Profile sur PSP est rebaptisé : Valkyrie Profile Lenneth pour l'occasion. Une prequelle et un dérivé de ce jeu ont ensuite été produits en raison du succès de Valkyrie Profile. Personnages Les principaux : *Lenneth Valkyrja *Platina *Lucian *Lezard Valeth *Arngrim *Mystina *Odin *Freya *Hrist Valkyrja *Brahms *Loki Les secondaires *Jelanda *Belenus *Lawfer *Aelia *Grey *Gandarthumb|258px|Valkyrie Profile *Badrach *Suo *Nanami *Shiho *Jun *Lorenta *Silmeria Valkyrja *Roi Barbarossa *Alicia (cinématique seulement) Histoire '''Attention Spoiler ! Dans le village de Coriander, une jeune fille de 14 ans nommée Platina vivant avec des parents cruels. Le village tombe sur des moments difficiles et son ami Lucian découvre que ses parents vont la vendre en esclavage. Ils fuient tous les deux, mais passent accidentellement dans la Weeping Lily Meadow où Platina meurt intoxiquée par le pollen. thumb|left|Lenneth ValkyrieLenneth Valkyria se réveille dans Asgard et elle est chargée par le Seigneur des dieux Odin et la déesse Freya de recruter des Einherjar pour la guerre contre les Vanir et la venue du Ragnarok. Ses premières recrues sont la princesse Jelanda d'Artolia et mercenaire Arngrim. Après qu'Arngrim embarrasse par inadvertance le Roi devant toute l'armée royale, sa fille la princesse Jelanda met alors au point un plan pour se venger, mais celle-ci est enlevé par un ministre de la Cour et transformée en un monstre. Lenneth aide Arngrim à tuer le monstre et recrute Jelanda comme Einherjar. Arngrim, après avoir aidé à son insu l'assassin de Jelanda, tue l'homme et se suicide, plutôt que d'être arrêté. À la demande de Jelanda, Lenneth fait d'Arngrim un Einherjar mais Odin et Freya trouvent qu'il lui manque les qualités d'un Einherjar et refusent de l'accepter au Valhalla, de sorte qu'Arngrim reste avec Lenneth durant sa quête. Durant son voyage, elle rencontre Brahms, seigneur des morts-vivants et ennemi de Odin, qui possède sa sœur Silmeria ( enthumb|Silmeria cristallisée raison des circonstances expliquées dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) et le nécromancien Lezard Valeth, qui l'attire dans sa tour. Lenneth apprend que Lezard a expérimenté des homunculus demi-elfe afin d'être utilisés comme vaisseaux permettants d'atteindre la divinité. Lezard veut Lenneth pour lui-même, mais elle refuse de coopérer et détruit ses expériences. La sorcière Mystina, l'une des concurrentes de Lezard, découvre ce qu'il a fait et prend son dernier homonculus restant. Quand il découvre ce vol, Lezard l'élimine la trouvant trop curieuse. Lenneth la recrute comme Einherjar, même si Odin et Freya refusent de l'accepter au Valhalla et, comme Arngrim, elle reste avec Lenneth. thumb|left|Lucian et ValkyrieLenneth finit par rencontrer Lucian, qui a grandi pour devenir un voleur pauvre de Gerabellum, elle est ensuite attaquée par Claire, jalouse de voir Lucian contempler une autre fille qu'elle. Elle se présente à Lucian sous le nom de "Meril" . Il remarque que "Meril" a des cheveux d'argent semblables à Platina, Mais Lenneth ne sait pas qui est cette Platina. Lucian devient par la suite Einherjar quand il est tué par des soldats "nettoyant" les bidonvilles de la capitale. Avant qu'il soit envoyé au Valhalla, Lucian ammène Lenneth à Coriander et au Weeping Lily Meadow, en lui disant qu'il aime encore Platina. Lenneth lui dit d'oublier, et elle l'embrasse avant son départ, mais Lucian continue de penser que Lenneth est Platina. Une autre étape importante de sa quête est quand elle met les pieds à la Cité Perdue de Dipan. Elle découvre une machine de temporelle à l'intérieur du Château de la ville, et se téléporte sans le savoir dans le passé, en 941 C.C. Lenneth est témoint de la destruction de la ville et de l'exécution de son Roi Barbarossa pour avoir défié les dieux et construit la machine temporelle (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria). De retour à sa propre époque, Lenneth aide l'âme de Barbarossa à trouver la paix en battant les Trois Mages de Dipan. Pendant ce temps, au Valhalla, Lucian apprend que les Valkyries "dorment" dans Midgard, incarnées en humaines, et se retrouve à Asgard une fois la mort de cette humaine venue. Toutefois, Odin et Freya ont scéllé leurs souvenirs en tant qu'humaine, qui risquent d'interférer avec leurs devoirs de Valkyrie. L'Ase Loki raconte à Lucian que le miroir d'eau peut être utilisé pour communiquer avec la Valkyrie, mais il est interdit à quiconque autre qu'Odin de l'utiliser. Lucian le fait quand même et donne à Lenneth une boucle d'oreille, en lui disant qu'elle saura trouver où elle va, mais celle-ci est en colère contre lui pour sa désobéissance. Loki utilise cette distraction pour voler l'Orbe du Dragon et tue Lucian, l'utilisant comme bouc émissaire pour couvrir son vol. Quand Lenneth retourne à Asgard , Freya lui raconte que l'orbe du Dragon a été volé et que Lucian a été tué. Lenneth retrouve l'autre boucle d'oreille sur la tombe de Platina dans le Weeping Lily Meadow ainsi que ses souvenirs quand ellethumb|Hrist était Platina. Sentant que le sceau est brisé, Odin accomplit le Rite Souverain, transmigrant l'âme de Lenneth et convoquant Hrist Valkyria. Hrist prend le contrôle du corps de la Valkyrie et essaie d'éliminer Arngrim et Mystina, qui refusent de la servir , mais Lenneth intervient. L'explosion fait éclater l'âme de Lenneth mais Mystina cristallise ces fragments pour les empêcher de se dissiper. Lezard Valeth apparaît et leur dit une façon de la sauver. Après avoir transféré temporairement l'âme de Lenneth dans un homonculus du nécromancier, Arngrim, Mystina, et Lezard affrontent Hrist dans le Château de Brahms, où elle est allée pour récupérer Silmeria. Avec l'aide de Brahms, ils la battent et récupèrent le corps de la Valkyrie. De retour dans l'atelier de Mystina, l'homonculus elfe est fusionné avec le corps de la Valkyrie et Lenneth renaît. Ses souvenirs de Lucian et Platina sont intacts, Lenneth est déçue voire dégoutée, de la manière dont les dieux manipulent les humains et les souffrances qu'ils leurs causent. thumb|left|Ending ALoki, avec la puissance de l' Orbe du Dragon, trahit et tue à la fois Odin, dirigeant des Ases et Surt dirigeant des Vanes et cause la perte d'Asgard et Jotunheim. De retour à Asgard , Lenneth tue Fenrir et Bloodbane avant d'affronter Loki, qui provoque Ragnarok et détruit le monde démontrant sa puissance. La fusion du corps de la Valkyrie et de l'homonculus demi-elfe permet aux pouvoirs divins de Lenneth de croître et elle devient en mesure de protéger, elle et ses Einherjar de Loki . Sa compassion pour l'humanité et son amour pour Lucian lui permet de tirer parti de toute l'humanité, regénérant les mondes d'Yggdrasil, elle a gagné le pouvoir de la Création. Lenneth arrête la destruction de Loki et le tue, devenant le nouveau Seigneur de la Création . Elle se retourne ensuite pour voir Lucian qui s'est transformé, et les deux sont réunis. Musique Article détaillé : Voir Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth OST Développement Edition Spéciale Uniquement disponible au Japon, l'édition spéciale a étévendue aux côtés de la version PlayStation de Valkyrie Profile. Identique à la version classique, l'édition spéciale inclus des bonus exclusifs qui comprend : *Le Jeu *Montre de poche *Calendrier de l'année 2000 *Livre d'art Les deux versions, Edition classique et spéciale inclusent un collier de plumes avec pré-commande. Version US Presque identique à la version japonaise, elle comprend des corrections mineures sur l'écran de menu. Dans la version japonaise, les personnages hors de l'équipe étaient incapables de changer ou d'acquérir des compétences et ils n'étaient pas en mesure de changer ou d'enlever leurs équipements. La version américaine a permis à des membres du l'équipe de changer et à acquérir des compétences ainsi que modifier ou supprimer des équipements sans être ajoutée à l'équipe. Egalement dans la version japonaise , Lenneth déséquipait toutes ses compétences et son équipement lors du changement entre l'épée et l'arc. La version américaine mémorise les paramètres précédents lorsque du changement d'armes et est automatiquement doté des compétences et de l'équipement. Une autre amélioration par rapport à la version japonaise est une option de tri améliorée. Il ya quelques cas de censure , comme le tabagisme de Badrach. Les copies de cette version était limitée et actuellement certains jeux Valkyrie Profile peuvent atteindre la modique somme de 300$ US (en fonction de l'état) dans le marché de l'occasion. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (PSP) En 2006 , Square-Enix fait le portage de Valkyrie Profile sur la console PlayStation Portable de Sony. Basé sur la version originale japonaise, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth n'a pas les améliorations apportées dans la version US. Pour aller sur l'écran 16/9ème de la PSP, le jeu ait doté d'une meilleure résolution mais cela entraîne de graves flous dans certains domaines. Cette version supprime également le film d'ouverture anime en faveur d'une cinématique de synthèse. Certaines séquences clées ont été animés dans le même style que le film d'ouverture et peut être consulté à tout moment dans l'option Galerie à l'écran titre, une fois débloquées dans l'histoire. Les scènes animées sont: *Opening Movie *Lenneth's Awakening *Jelanda's Transformation *Alicia witnesses Barbarossa's execution *Lenneth's encounter with the Lord of the Undead *Lenneth and the Homunculi *A chance encounter between "Meril" and Lucian *Lenneth in Weeping Lily Meadow *Lucian's departure to Valhalla *Hrist's Awakening *The Sovereign's Rite *A Ending Galerie Wallpapers Valkyrie-profile-wallpaper-02.jpg Lenneth Wallpaper.jpg Valkyrie31280.jpg Valkyrie-profile-wallpaper-04.jpg Les_trois_soeurs_Valkyries.jpg Valkyrie-profile-06b.jpg Wallpaper_1024.jpg valkyrie-profile-wallpaper-05.jpg valkyrie56. Png Jaquettes Jaquette_VP_PS1.jpg|Jaquette VP Jaquette_VPL_PAL.jpg|Jaquette VPL PAL Fichier:Valkyre.jpg|Jaquette VPL US Valkyrie_Profile_Lenneth_Jaquette_JAP.jpg|Jaquette VPL JP Catégorie:Jeu